


Losers From Room 402

by midnight__shadow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, The Kids from Room 402 (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__shadow/pseuds/midnight__shadow
Summary: Нэнси выпадает шанс подружиться с Пэнни. Но в очередной раз попытка быть не тем, кто она есть на самом деле, выходит ей боком.
Kudos: 1





	Losers From Room 402

— Заходи, Нэнси! — воскликнула Пэнни, махая рукой.

Красный шарик, который она сжимала в кулаке, вторил ее движениям. Пэнни стояла у опрятного, выкрашенного в белый цвет забора. За ее спиной виднелась приглашающе раскрытая дверь в симпатичный двухэтажный дом.

Сердце Нэнси заколотилось. Ее звала сама Пэнни. Неужели наконец ее мечта сбылась? Она подкатила свой велосипед и улыбнулась подруге широкой радостной улыбкой.

— Я думала, ты живешь на другой улице, — удивилась Нэнси.

Еще минуту назад она спешила сбежать из этого района. Сюда она забрела по глупости в поисках дома женщины, которая продавала самодельные украшения. У всех девочек из их компании уже были эти очаровательные наборные браслеты, моду на которые принесла сама Пэнни. Тилли по секрету шепнула Нэнси адрес, и та сорвалась, едва кончились уроки, уговорив Артура занять ей денег. Каких бы процентов ей это ни стоило.

Пока Нэнси ехала на велосипеде по разбитому тротуару, дома становились все менее благополучными. Чем дальше по улице она продвигалась, тем больше заброшенных построек встречала на пути. Нэнси хотела вернуться, но твердо решила взять себя в руки, налечь на педали и добраться до цели. Когда же она наконец нашла адрес, который дала ей Тилли, увидела дом с покосившейся и поросшей травой крышей. Со злости Нэнси пнула ногой валяющийся посреди дороги бордюрный камень и выругалась.

В тот же момент с другой стороны улицы ее позвала Пэнни. Ее дом совсем не походил на другие заброшенные лачуги. Словно какой-то ураган, пронесшийся над районом города с самым дорогим жильем, поднял его, протащил милю по воздуху и в насмешку забросил сюда. Чего Нэнси еще не могла понять, так это как она не заметила такой красивый дом сразу.

— Моя бабушка живет здесь, — объяснила Пэнни. — Она очень старая и почти не выходит из своей комнаты. Я приглядываю за ней три дня в неделю. Так ты зайдешь?

— Конечно! — с энтузиазмом ответила Нэнси, следуя за Пэнни в дом. — Ты такая смелая, Пэнни, что приезжаешь сюда. Твоей бабушке очень повезло.

— Да, это же бабушка, — ответила Пэнни небрежно. — Располагайся. Будешь лимонад?

— Конечно! — взвизгнула Нэнси, забегая в гостиную.

Отпустив шарик, Пэнни отправилась на кухню, оставляя Нэнси осматриваться. Красным пятном шар завис над ней у потолка.

Дом оказался светлым и просторным, оформленным в выдержанном до мельчайших деталей скандинавском стиле. Нэнси присмотрелась к некоторым элементам, отмечая, что тут использовались только натуральные материалы — камни, древесина, кожа, потрясающе качественные ткани. Все это, должно быть, влетело кому-то в копеечку. Нэнси решила позже поспрашивать Пэнни, где они купили весь этот декор. Недавно родители сделали ремонт в доме, но Нэнси подумала, что если очень сильно будет просить, они согласятся переделать ее комнату еще раз.

Приметив разложенные на диване тетради и книги, Нэнси сгребла их в кучу и запрыгнула на освободившееся место. Пэнни вернулась к ней со стаканом лимонада. Напиток был приятного золотистого цвета. Пэнни добавила туда льда, несколько веточек мяты и украсила изящным зонтиком с замысловатым узором. Нэнси присмотрелась и увидела, что это рисунки лошадей, которые словно гонятся друг за другом на детской карусели. Такие не продаются в ближайшем супермаркете по доллару за упаковку. У Пэнни даже это получалось хорошо. У нее все всегда получалось идеально. И теперь они станут идеальными подружками.

— Какая красота! Спасибо, Пэнни, — похвалила Нэнси, принимая запотевший стакан из ее рук.

Она сделала несколько глотков и удивилась странному привкусу. Коктейль оказался намного горше, чем она ожидала. Нэнси закашлялась, но тут же натянула улыбку и выпила еще немного.

— Очень вкусно. Спасибо, — сказала она.

— Я добавила в лимонад немного водки, — безмятежно объяснила Пэнни. — Или немного лимонада в водку.

У Нэнси от удивления раскрылся рот. Руки задрожали.

— Что? Зачем? — она запнулась.

— Пусть это будет нашим секретом, ладно? — с неизменно невинным выражением лица предложила Пэнни. — У лучших подружек должны быть секреты.

Пэнни беспечно сделала несколько больших глотков, наполовину осушая стакан. Глядя на нее с удивлением, Нэнси чуть скривилась, не решаясь пить дальше. По телу разлилось странное чувство тяжести. Она ни разу в жизни не пила водку. Ей было интересно попробовать, но не перед тем, как ехать домой по этой улице и готовиться к докладу.

— Моя бабушка совсем ничего не понимает, — сказала Пэнни. — Я пишу ей список покупок, а она зачитывает его по телефону. Недавно я таким образом заказала себе пять огромных пачек чипсов и бутылку водки. Она даже ничего не заподозрила. Хочешь чипсов?

— К… Конечно, — неуверенно ответила Нэнси.

Соскочив с дивана, Пэнни побежала на кухню и вернулась с двумя огромными пачками. Одну она передала Нэнси. Та отставила лимонад и поспешила заесть его вкус картошкой.

— А что ты делала здесь, Нэнси? — спросила Пэнни.

— Тилли сказала мне, что здесь распродажа тех украшений, которые все носят, — ответила Нэнси. — Должно быть, перепутала.

— Нет, что ты! — воскликнула Пэнни. — Все правильно! Моя бабушка делала эти украшения. Я продаю их, чтобы люди узнали о ее работах. Ты хочешь купить?

— Да, конечно! — оживилась Нэнси. — Показывай, что у тебя есть.

Она улыбнулась, игнорируя заявления Пэнни про водку, словно их и не было.

— Жди здесь, — велела ей Пэнни.

Небрежно оставив чипсы на столе среди книг, Пэнни ушла. Нэнси выдохнула, покосившись на свой почти полный стакан. Наверное, так и должно было быть. Они стали подружками, и у них появились свои секреты. Не какие-то там глупые совместные подготовки к урокам или походы в библиотеку, а настоящие важные тайны. Захватывающие и главное — свои. Тем более Нэнси подумала, что со временем она сможет использовать это как козырь. Если еще кто-нибудь в летнем лагере назовет ее малявкой, ей будет чем ответить.

Пэнни вернулась, держа перед собой массивную деревянную шкатулку. Нэнси ахнула, едва увидев ее. Та была выполнена из эбенового дерева, инкрустированная металлом и камнями, похожими на рубины. Если они были настоящими, один камушек из россыпи стоил целое состояние. Сама шкатулка, проданная на аукционе, и вовсе могла бы прокормить целую семью несколько месяцев или даже лет.

— Нравится? — спросила Пэнни.

— Она потрясающая! — еще раз ахнула Нэнси. — Можно подержать?

Пэнни помотала головой и бережно положила ее на стол.

— Эту шкатулку моему прадеду подарил один англичанин в Индии, — сказала Пэнни.

— Как интересно! — пискнула Нэнси, не веря, что она наконец в одном доме с Пэнни и та делится с ней историей своей семьи.

— Англичанин отплатил ему за партию слоновьих бивней, которую мой предок доставил на своем судне, — добавила Пэнни.

Нэнси удивилась, как стойко она переживает давнюю семейную трагедию. Может, поэтому Пэнни всегда участвовала во всех волонтерских проектах. Насколько она, должно быть, сильная духом, если смогла принять мрачное прошлое своего прадеда.

— Показывай уже украшения, — попросила она.

Впервые Пэнни ей улыбнулась. Ее голубые глаза заискрились в предвкушении. Обеими руками она потянулась к крышке шкатулки и сняла ее. Нэнси в нетерпении вскочила с дивана и придвинулась ближе, чтобы лучше все рассмотреть.

— Что это такое?! — Нэнси в ужасе отпрянула, едва не рухнув обратно.

Внутри шкатулки, прямо на красном бархате, лежали нагромождения вырванных с корнями зубов, оторванных и еще кровоточащих человеческих пальцев, похожих на воск и в то же время поразительно настоящих ушных раковин. Толстые черные нити были вдеты в проделанные для этого дыры, закольцовывая их таким образом в браслеты и ожерелья.

— Их делает моя бабушка, — невинно сказала Пэнни. — Тебе нравится?

— Но это же… — у Нэнси перехватило дыхание.

Она застыла с раскрытым ртом в оцепенении не в силах поверить своим же глазам. То, что она видела, было невозможно, но шкатулка со всеми ее ужасами все никак не исчезала. Украшения выглядели слишком реально, чтобы не быть правдой. Это просто не могли быть муляжи. На оторванных пальцах сохранились побледневшие ногти с забившейся под них землей. Из пальцев торчали настоящие кости, криво обломанные и пористые внутри. В некоторых зубах Нэнси даже увидела пломбы.

— Тебе не нравится? — обиделась Пэнни, хмурясь. — Всем девочкам они понравились. Я думала, ты одна из нас.

— Я… — начала Нэнси, бессильно мотая головой. — Это же…

— Примерь! — вдруг оживилась Пэнни. — Тебе понравится, когда ты увидишь, как этот браслетик сидит на тебе.

Она потянулась к шкатулке рукой. Нэнси непроизвольно издала стон ужаса, когда ее пальцы коснулись чьих-то частей тела. Пэнни выудила из этого месива браслет. На веревку были густо нанизаны зубы в компании двух пальцев, которые когда-то кому-то служили мизинцами. Ногти покрывал фиолетовый лак точно под цвет платья Нэнси.

— Признаюсь, этот мой самый любимый, — сказала Пэнни, делая шаг вперед. — Не хотела его отдавать, но тебе уступлю.

Нэнси отступила назад, обходя диван. Внезапно она осознала, что сидела лицом ко входной двери и теперь вынуждена пятиться вглубь дома.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — пробормотала она.

Пэнни продолжала наступать, и Нэнси поняла, что та загоняет ее дальше. Она сделала отчаянный рывок к двери, но Пэнни одним небрежным движением преградила ей дорогу.

— Разве ты не хочешь быть, как все мы, Нэнси? — спросила Пэнни.

Нэнси отступила еще на шаг и уперлась спиной в стену. Пэнни подошла к ней почти вплотную. Ее ладони, в которых покоился браслет, теперь измазались кровью.

— Разве ты хочешь стать изгоем, Нэнси? — продолжила Пэнни. — Не думала, что ты неудачница. Хочешь, чтобы мы все смеялись над тобой, как смеемся над Джесси?

С каждым шагом она заставляла Нэнси все сильнее вжиматься в стену. Ее хрупкая фигура словно стала больше, выше. В тихом кротком голосе появились заискивающие нотки.

— Разве ты не хочешь полетать с нами, Нэнси? — спросила она. — Мы все летаем.

Пэнни схватила ее плечо. Нэнси вскрикнула, зажмурившись. Она попыталась отбиться, но Пэнни, которая никогда не была сильнее, держала крепко. Нэнси сделала рывок в сторону, и та вдруг использовала это, чтобы рвануться за ней и прижать локтем к стене. Ладонь уперлась в нечто влажное, податливое и отвратительно скользкое. Нэнси вскрикнула. Смрадное, словно болотная тина, дыхание обдало ей лицо.

— По-моему это как раз твой размер, — прорычало нечто одновременно тонким голосом Пэнни и чьим-то другим, грубым и низким.

Нэнси почувствовала, как ее запястье обвивают липкие руки. Она оцепенела от страха не в силах двинуться. Браслет, задевая кожу зубами и пальцами, проскользнул по руке вверх. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Ноги задрожали, сердце бешено забилось в груди.

— Намного лучше, чем та мексиканская дешевка за пятьдесят центов, которую ты давала мне поносить, — сказала Пэнни.

По щекам Нэнси потекли слезы. Она чувствовала этот чертов браслет на своей руке, все те мерзкие зубы на коже, но существо держало ее, не давая снять.

Внезапно позади них открылась дверь. На мгновение Пэнни отвлеклась, и Нэнси отпрянула в сторону. Очки слетели с лица, одно стекло треснуло, но ей было все равно. Одним движением она скинула браслет и брезгливо отбросила его подальше. Тот ударился о ламинат со звонким стуком, который будет преследовать Нэнси в самых жутких кошмарах еще не один год.

— Отвали от нее. Слышишь, тварь! — закричала Полли.

Это была она. Она открыла дверь и ворвалась сюда. Для Нэнси не имело значения, как она нашла ее. Едва ли не впервые в жизни она была рада видеть Полли МакШейн.

То, что прикидывалось Пэнни, оскалилось. Его кожа теперь потеряла гладкость, внезапно состарившись и открыв взгляду гноящиеся раны, обтянутые пропитавшимися насквозь бинтами. Оно все еще преграждало путь Нэнси, но Полли рванулась к ней. Отступив лишь на секунду, существо почему-то позволило Полли проскользнуть к Нэнси, которая съежилась в углу, дрожа всем телом. Полли упала на колени рядом с ней и обняла за плечи.

— Нэнси, это все в твоей голове! — сказала она. — Это не Пэнни. Это твой страх.

Нэнси помотала головой, не понимая. Существо опустилось рядом с ними и схватило Нэнси за горло. Неожиданно сильные пальцы сжали ее дыхательные пути. Она попыталась отбиться руками, но те только скользили по изувеченному телу, которое от Пэнни сохранило лишь светлые волосы, теперь грязные и свалявшиеся. Нэнси опять зажмурилась, надеясь, что если очень сильно захотеть, этот монстр обратится в страшный сон.

— Нэнси, ты должна наконец поверить в себя! — прокричала Полли, все еще сжимая ее плечи своими крепкими руками. — Оно убьет тебя, если ты не перестанешь равняться на других! Тебе это не нужно. Тебе не нужно быть, как они. Тебе не нужно пытаться понравиться тем, кому ты не нравишься такой, какая ты есть.

Ничего не получалось. Нэнси судорожно силилась вдохнуть, но крепкие пальцы пропускали лишь каплю воздуха в легкие.

— Ты и так хороша, Нэнси! — убеждала ее Полли так истово, словно ругала на чем свет стоит. — Ты лучшая в классе по спорту. Ты умна, остроумна и у тебя есть настоящие друзья. Хватит искать их одобрения. Это делает тебя только хуже!

И это все говорила ей Полли МакШейн. Неудачница, изгой, помешанная на своих ложках зануда. Полли, которую все ненавидели. О которой ходили слухи, что она лесбиянка, потому что у нее никогда не будет парня.

Полли, которая слушала только себя и жила по своим убеждениям. Полли, которая оставалась сама собой, когда менялась мода.

Нэнси никогда не задумывалась о том, как тяжело, должно быть, следовать велению сердца под градом насмешек и отстаивать свою позицию, когда никто другой больше ее не поддерживает. Какой силы духа это требовало на самом деле. Конечно, она слышала их всех. Конечно, она видела, как они смеются над ней. И все равно оставалась при своем.

Сколько раз Нэнси выставляла себя дурой, пытаясь казаться не тем, кто она есть? Не раз, не два и даже не десять. Господи. Как же отчаянно ей хотелось иметь хотя бы толику упрямства этой неистовой литовки.

Вдруг существо отпустило ее. Нэнси жадно принялась хватать воздух ртом.

— У тебя получилось, Нэн, — сказала Полли.

Не в силах сдерживаться, Нэнси безвольно упала в ее объятия и разрыдалась прямо у нее на руках. Она обхватила Полли за спину, цепляясь за нее.

— Все нормально, — сказала Полли. — Поплачь. Все будет в порядке.

Она крепче сжала Нэнси в объятьях, и та не оттолкнула ее. Она сильнее прижалась к ней, выплакивая все свои слезы ей в платье. Ей было плевать на все слухи, на все насмешки. Нэнси готова была стать изгоем, лишь бы этого больше не повторилось.

— Спасибо, Полли, — хрипло пробормотала она.

Внезапно она почувствовала, что они теперь стали немного старше. Они уже не были теми детьми, которые с удовольствием поют милые наивные песни в классе миссис Клоннинг. Их уже не так смешили забавные слова на уроках биологии, хотя они все еще смеялись над шутками Винни по этому поводу. Мир стал уже немного серьезнее. И от этого им не сбежать.

Вытирая слезы с лица, Нэнси отстранилась от Полли. Та улыбнулась ей и подняла ее очки с пола. Бережно она вновь вернула их на место, касаясь на мгновение щек Нэнси. Правая линза была разбита, но Нэнси теперь и без них видела все яснее, чем прежде.

Теперь дом выглядел таким же заброшенным, как и остальные на этой улице. Они с Полли сидели на полу среди обломков штукатурки и мусора. Бутылки, обертки и скомканные банки заполнили всю гостиную. Дневной свет еле-еле освещал интерьер, проникая сквозь небрежно заколоченные окна.

Опираясь на руку Полли, Нэнси поднялась. Она увидела продавленный диван с торчащими пружинами и стол, за которым они сидели с тем, что прикидывалось Пэнни. Две пачки чипсов действительно лежали там, но старые и потрепанные. Нэнси даже боялась предположить, что у них внутри. Рядом остались два изломанных стакана с острыми краями, заполненные какой-то мутной жидкостью. Сверху в них были вставлены яркие дешевые зонтики. Нэнси поднесла руку к губам и с ужасом осознала, что у нее идет кровь. Полли заметила это и достала из кармана платок.

— Спасибо, — еще раз пробормотала она, вытирая лицо.

Нэнси поискала глазами шкатулку, но та исчезла.

— Давай поедем ко мне? — сказала Полли. — Родителей сейчас нет дома, мы успеем обработать порез.

Рассеянно Нэнси кивнула. Платок дрожал в ее руках, когда она посмотрела на белую ткань, запятнанную ее кровью.

— А что ты делала здесь? — спросила Нэнси, посмотрев на Полли с подозрением.

Ей вновь стало страшно, что теперь ее ждет еще одна часть кошмара. Полли замялась, не решаясь ответить.

— Я случайно подслушала ваш разговор с Тилли, — наконец сказала она. — Я слышала о пропавших детях в городе и решила…

Она пожала плечами, неловко улыбаясь. Действительно Полли всегда была рядом. Нэнси никогда не позволяла ей подходить близко. Но Полли все равно сопровождала ее.

— Пойдем, Нэн, — сказала Полли, направляя ее за плечи к выходу.

Нэнси не вздрогнула, не отстранилась. Она просто позволила увести себя.

Когда они оказались на улице, Нэнси вдохнула свежий воздух. Тот принес с собой запах весенних трав, ободряющий и дающий сил. Полли отпустила ее, чтобы поднять свой велосипед с тротуара. Нэнси вдруг поежилась, оставшись в одиночестве, бессознательно чувствуя, что вместе они сильнее.

Невидящим взглядом Нэнси посмотрела на заросший сорняками двор. Она вдруг поняла, что едва не умерла здесь. Она могла стать еще одним потерянным ребенком, чьи фотографии печатают на пакетах молока и чьими портретами увешан весь город. Одной из тех детей, которых больше не увидят безутешные родители. Сколько их уже было? Наверное, около десяти. Этой весной город наполнился призраками несбыточных надежд.

И как Нэнси хватило ума поехать по этому адресу, когда вокруг происходило такое? Чем она думала?

— Уходим? — спросила Полли, вырывая ее из раздумий.

— Да… Да, давай.

Нэнси перехватила ручки велосипеда, который Полли подняла для нее, и помотала головой, стряхивая с себя оцепенение. Она словно была очарована, но теперь ей вдруг захотелось поскорее убраться отсюда. Поспешно Нэнси вывела велосипед на тротуар и быстро забралась на сиденье.

Впереди нее Полли уже покатила по дороге, зазывая Нэнси за собой. Та нажала на педали и сделала еще одну ошибку — она обернулась и бросила взгляд на потрепанный старый дом с ущербным выцветшим забором. Ужас наконец добрался до нее, и она припустила, догоняя и перегоняя Полли.

В разбитом окне дома, едва заметный сквозь вырванные балки, виднелся красный шарик. Одинокий и забытый на время. Но не брошенный навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> На фб мои работы по Оно тоже есть https://ficbook.net/readfic/8236680


End file.
